


Nothing Lasts Forever

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: It feels just like that night all over again, but this time he watches her walk away and it hurts so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soo guess who wanted to write angst with smut, that's right me lol. TBH I gotta thank starbuckedlovers series "Steve Rogers Keeps His Socks On When He's Making a Whoopie" for inspiration.
> 
> Also tittle inspiration comes from "Nothing Lasts Forever" by Maroon 5
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

_A bed that's warm with memories_ _  
_ _Can heal us temporarily_ _  
_ _But misbehaving only makes_  
The ditch between us so damn deep

It’s the feel of him against her body that makes her body vibrate in pleasure. The way the adrenaline continues to pump through their blood after a long fight. It’s even better when this is something they shouldn’t be even doing in the first place. Though it’s the need and their hearts desire that they cannot deny the pleasure of the unity of two bodies.

 _Just this once_ she thinks as his lips are pressed against her own. _He_ deserves better and she knows it, this one last time shouldn’t be some darky dingy hotel, but it couldn’t be helped. _Time_ was against them and had always been against Steve.

She purrs in delight as she gently scratch his chest as her hand slides underneath his grey shirt. He has her pinned in the middle of the bed and it’s only the neon lights of other building that gives them a sense of sight. Steve wants to take his time but he can’t and it aches.

They take off their clothes with incredible speed. Both moan as their skin finally touch without the barrier of clothing. His lips and hands map out every curve and imperfection. Natasha’s hands roam over the powerful ripples of his muscles, savoring the warmth and sense of security he has always given her. Now she grips the sheets as his mouth is on her. He’ll remember the dark red curls guarding her dripping core, the taste of her as his tongue enters her. She’ll remember the feel of his growing scruff rubbing against her inner thighs. Natasha finds herself falling apart quickly as he slides in two fingers and curl them inside of her.

She’ll remember the sound he makes as she takes his length in her hands. The way his cock twitches and how it feels.

“Natasha,” he breathes out, his blue eyes full of nothing but love, “I lo-...”

She cuts him off with a kiss, she doesn’t want to hear _those_ words. After tonight they won’t mean anything. After all of this, this night won’t mean anything but a distant memory. So Steve understands her action and pours all his feelings into this kiss as he enters her. Natasha pulls away as he stretches her out so wonderfully. The slow and aching yet delicious burn. Another memory that will be burned into her brain.

He takes his time, he wants to make love and he inwardly curses time in general. Blue eyes look down on the sight in front of him. Red hair fanned against the pillows, darkened green eyes, plump swollen lips, nipples erect, and how her back arches as he manages to rub against that sweet spot of hers. He leans down and brings her into a soul crushing kiss as he picks the rhythm up a little. His heart aches as she coos into his ears, calling him words of endearment in both English and Russian.

Natasha takes this time to savor how it feels to be in his arms and to have him inside of her. The way his body protects her from the cruelty of the world. Through his actions he shows the unspoken amount of love he has for her. He treats her the way a lover should be treated. Steve gives her everything he can offer even if she has nothing to offer back to him… _nothing_ that is worthy of him in her mind. Only this night and this moment is just the only thing she can truly give to him. Natasha cups his face and kisses him with unrestrained passion, hoping that her soul can reach out to his.

They both know that this moment is completely wrong and they’re idiots for ever giving in, but it’s the desire of their hearts. They aren’t perfect and they know that. Still to need to have one another cannot be stopped. What they had in secrecy needed to be stopped and their points on the Accord was the missing point. They both knew that they had to stop before their feelings got in the way. So they’ll give into each other one last time before forgetting this night.

Steve groans as her walls start to clench around his throbbing cock. He whispers to her to relax so they can drag out this moment. He wants it to last as long as possible. Natasha complies and relaxes allowing Steve to continue on. He presses his forehead against her own, their eyes locked onto one another. Their eyes speak the unspoken words they want to say to one another. It isn’t until she starts to tremble in his arms that their gaze break. Steve can feel himself getting ready for his own release. His right hand reaches between them and starts to stroke her clit, in return Natasha arches from his touch and falls apart. He buries his head between her neck and shoulder as he spills himself inside of her.

Slowly he pulls out and falls besides her. He pulls her into his arms and starts to stroke her hair. They lay in silence and just taking in this one final moment. The last night of a lover’s embrace before they have to go their separate ways. She sings him a Russian lullaby and Steve ends up giving into sleep despite wanting to fight against it. Looking up she finds her heart aching at the sight, how young he looks without carrying the world on his shoulders. It makes it even hard to leave him, she felt like a fool wanting to start this secret relationship. At first it was just the need to release and be themselves but it started to develop into something else.

 _He deserves better_ she tells herself. She can’t give him what he deserves - a good happy life. Despite Steve telling her that he can’t afford that sort of life, she can see how much he truly desires it. A good happy life, one without her in it. He doesn’t need any more baggage than what he has already. He doesn’t need another broken person in his life. Natasha listens to his heart beat one last time and kisses his chest before getting up.

Natasha has left people in her life before, but this time… this time it’s so hard. So hard to say goodbye - to say goodbye to the only _good_ thing in her life. As she finished putting her clothes on, she gives him one last glance, one full of love, longing and regret. Silently she leaves him in the dark forever.

*****

Steve finds himself waking up in the early morning by himself. He knows that Natasha would leave before he woke but it doesn’t help the pain in his heart. Letting out a sigh he leaves and goes back to his hotel room to get ready for Peggy’s funeral.

*****

He doesn’t know what’s worse, having to say goodbye to your first love or having to say goodbye to the one person you truly wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

Steve leans against the pews as he finds himself lost in thought. He looks up until he feels a familiar presence. They begin to talk about the accords as she gives him one last chance to sign it.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone,” she knows she shouldn’t but ends up pulling him into an embrace.

Natasha pulls away slowly and Steve can feel her slipping through his fingers. It feels just like that night all over again, but this time he watches her walk away and it hurts so much.

  
_Everyday_ _  
_ _With every worthless word we get more far away_ _  
_ _The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_ _  
_ _Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_  
_It hurts but it may be the only way_


End file.
